The birth of a God
by SpringClouds
Summary: One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF en réponse au thème "énergie". Retrace la chute de Sephiroth dans le réacteur Mako du Mont Nibel, sa relation avec Jenova et la rivière de la vie.


**Titre:** The birth of a God.  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII.  
**Genre:** Death-fic.  
**Disclaimer:** l'univers de Final Fantasy VII ainsi que l'ensemble de ses personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft.  
**Personnages:** Sephiroth (principal), Jenova (mère) & Cloud Strife (mentionné).

**Résumé & notes:** _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) ayant pour thème "énergie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide et s'amuser entre nous. Si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre ou obtenir d'avantages de précisions vous pouvez consulter les liens disposés sur mon profil. Vous serez les bienvenus._

_- Pour remettre la fic dans le contexte, elle retrace une petite partie des évènements qui se déroulent à Nibelheim, juste après l'incendie. Cloud est empalé par Sephiroth mais dans un dernier sursaut de vie, arrive à faire chuter le première classe dans les entrailles du réacteur Mako._

* * *

**The Birth of a God.**

_Ce... cette lueur, ces yeux. Se pourrait-il que..? __Hors de mon chemin, je vais rejoindre ma mère._

Le Soldier resserra instinctivement la main sur les cheveux de sa mère puis chancela avant de s'élancer dans le vide, sans un mot, sans un soupir. Comment pouvait-on lutter contre toute cette détermination, toute cette rage? Le blondinet lui avait fait perdre pied, c'était indéniable. Les deux hommes étaient désormais liés l'un à l'autre et devraient remettre leur affrontement à plus tard. Pour l'heure, le combat s'était achevé, Strife l'avait achevé.

_ Tu aurais dû régner sur cette planète. Tu étais plus forte, plus intelligente. Mais ils sont arrivés, ces incapables. Ils sont venus et t'ont volé cette planète. Mais ne soit pas triste, Mère. Je suis avec toi maintenant. Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés__ et __bientôt nous ne ferons plus qu'un._

Alors que le fond du précipice se rapprochait dangereusement, Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Quant bien même ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, il semblait apprécier cette chute sans fin. A mesure qu'il avançait vers les profondeurs du réacteur, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus intense et bientôt l'enveloppa totalement. Il pensait, chuchotait quelques paroles incompréhensibles et maudissait l'existence humaine. Les _traitres_, comme il _les_ appelait.

_Ma tristesse? Pourquoi devrai-je être triste? Je suis l'élu. __J'ai été choisis pour diriger cette planète. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous la reprendre et de la rendre aux Anciens. Pourquoi serai-je triste?__ Toute __la connaissance et la sagesse des Anciens est contenue dans la rivière de la vie. Quelqu'un ayant accès à toute cette connaissance pourrait librement utiliser les pouvoirs de la Planète.  
_

Puis son corps arrêta soudainement sa course folle. Il venait de heurter l'immense flot de conscience. L'énergie Mako, la rivière de la vie; tout le savoir, toute la vérité était détenue ici. C'était un tel concentré de connaissances que rares furent ceux qui ne sombrèrent pas dans la folie la plus totale après y avoir été exposé sans retenue. C'était la plus formidable bibliothèque qu'il eût été donné de visiter à un mortel. L'endroit où tout commençait, l'endroit où tout se terminait.

_Ce n'est seulement que la mort qui vous attend tous, mais n'ayez crainte. C'est au travers de la mort que nait l'énergie spirituelle. Bientôt vous revivrez en moi. Mélangé à la planète, je cesserai d'exister et bientôt je renaîtrai, comme un Dieu, pour régner sur toutes vos âmes._

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se recroquevilla autour de la tête de sa mère, en guise de dernier rempart. Toutes ces âmes l'assaillaient, il n'allait plus tarder à perdre connaissance et faire lui même partie de la rivière. Le monstre aux manières enfantines s'enfonça lentement dans l'amas d'énergie pure et disparut bientôt sous les flots, encore une fois, sans un mot, sans un soupir.

_Après un long sommeil, il est grand temps..._


End file.
